Triple Threat
by gg42
Summary: Best friends Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes play spin the bottle at a Cheerios party.


**Rating**: PG13

**Notes**: I set this in S1 but Blaine and Kurt are already besties and fellow Cheerios. Also apparently I feel the need to write the entire set up as well, so drabble be damned. This is 1500 words of lol platonic!klaine.

**Summary**: Best friends Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes play spin the bottle at a Cheerios party.

One of the perks of being a Cheerio was the party invites. Sure, some of the jocks were still douches, sniggering behind his back but for the most part, they rolled their eyes and went about their business if Kurt stood his ground and arched his eyebrow. It probably helped that Mercedes was waggling her finger behind him and Blaine was a fantastic mediator. Either way, together the three best friends were known as Triple Threat and considered the anti-Unholy Trinity. But for all the grousing Quinn did and the threatening insults that Santana bandied about, the two groups had no problem finding something to turn into a stage so they could perform at every party, just as they did in Glee Club.

Blaine was the perfect person to go to a party with. He knew everyone and, where Kurt was prickly, he was relaxed, happy to chat idly with anybody. Tonight was no different from any other party, Kurt stayed glued to his side while Mercedes and Quinn chatted in a corner, sipping something non-alcoholic.

With the music thumping, Finn handed both boys red Solo cups with a half-smile and Kurt sighed, swooning as tall quarterback headed back to the kitchen.

"Forget it. I think he's back with Rachel," Blaine said, nudging Kurt in the ribs and slinging back his drink, a sweet smelling but green concoction.

"It won't last," Kurt said with authority. Blaine grinned at him knowingly and Kurt had to bite back his own smile, thankful to have such a good friend who wouldn't judge him for his fantastical crushes on relentlessly straight boys. He'd always made sure to return the favor, even when Blaine managed to find an equally geeky and seemingly bi-curious boy to flirt with. Kurt had been there for Blaine, not batting an eyelash at the reveal of Blaine's crush and letting him cry on his shoulder when Sam moved out of the school district.

"Hey! Short Stack and My Little Pony, over here!" Santana summoned them both with snap of her fingers to a small group assembling on the floor. "It's time to get our mack on," she said with a nod to the empty bottle that suddenly appeared in the centre of the circle. Blaine plonked himself down and Kurt went to sit beside him, as usual, knowing that they were unlikely to get turn. "Uh uh, you're with me." She hooked her arm through Kurt's yanking him over to the other side of her as Brittany took the empty spot beside Blaine. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get some," Santana hissed into his ear, sending a spike of fear through Kurt.

"Okay, settle down losers. I'mma spin for my boy here," Puck shot the crowded circle a sly smile and flicked the bottle around, slapping Finn on the back as it stopped right in front of Blaine.

"I am _not_ kissing a dude!" Finn protested loudly and Kurt's best friend grimaced, not looking thrilled at the prospect of kissing him either.

"Oh, shut it, puffy nips. I gots this," Santana declared, already crawling across to smooch a surprised Finn clean on the mouth. "Now you owe me, Hobbit, and I _will_ cash in." She glanced at Brittany before dropping back in her place next to a flabbergasted Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt warily and reached out to spin the bottle next.

It landed on Celeste, who had been in a neck brace for as long as Kurt had been on the squad. It meant that Blaine ended up doing most of the work by stretching over and puckering up playfully to leave the blonde blushing and giggling. She spun next, landing on Brittany to cheers from the guys.

Santana splayed her hand out in front of her friend and nodded at Blaine. "You're up, Blanderson. Get to kissing," she insisted. Blaine sighed heavily and followed his movements from moments earlier, sniffing in a quick breath as Celeste got a good grip on his shirt and kept him close, kissing him more deeply this time. Watching Blaine's jaw move, opening up to let Celeste tongue him. It sent an odd flutter of panic through Kurt.

"Okay!" He shouted with a clap to get their attention. "That's enough of that! Brittany, it's your turn." Puck whooped with delight when Blaine lost his balance and pitched forward onto Celeste's lap. Kurt peered into his cup at his suspicious green drink and decided to throw caution to the wind, downing it all at once. If Blaine wanted to make a fool of himself with a girl, he wasn't going to stand in his way.

Brittany spun quickly, smiling sweetly at Kurt as it finally slowed and landed on him. Beside her, Blaine slowly sat back down, touching his lips in a daze, as she declared, "I refuse to be restrained by the rules of man." She winked at Santana and then leaned in to press soft pecks against her lips.

"You can't just kiss who you want! That's not how this works," Kurt complained lamely even as she and Santana nuzzled each other's noses.

"Whatever. Just go, dude," Finn said, knocking back the last of his soda.

Kurt shook his head in resignation, certain that disaster was about to unfold. He shifted on his knees and reached for the bottle, forcing himself not to glance at Blaine. He spun it as hard as possible but it only made the bottle spin off centre and roll away, the top coming to rest against Puck's boot.

"That doesn't count!" Puck spluttered.

"Aw, hell no. You're not weaselling outta this, Mohawk," said Mercedes, jabbing a manicured nail into his thigh. "_And_ you better kiss the lips off of my boy."

"Fine!" Puck eyed Mercedes up and down. "So long as you give me a taste of yours later."

She rolled her eyes and half-shrugged. "We'll see." Puck puckered his lips and winked at her, making her look away with a smile. She pushed at his shoulder, forcing him to shift his weight and lean out into the middle of the circle, all curious eyes on him.

Kurt cleared his throat uncertainly and leaned forwards on his hands, hesitating until Santana's hand slapped his rear with a loud _thwack_. He startled forward, his lips meeting Puck's with a groan. Santana's cackle was quickly drowned out by cheers when Puck cupped Kurt's face, tilting it as he parted his lips.

"Soft," Puck murmured and moved in to kiss him again. Kurt breathed out heavily, his fingernails digging into the carpet at the first sensation of Puck's tongue touching his. Kurt's ears were ringing but he could swear that Blaine kept squawking out his name indignantly. Finally, a sharp tug to the back of Kurt's belt pulled him away from Puck's mouth. Dizzy, he flopped back into his space and took a heaving breath not even caring that Puck had spun the bottle for his turn and that there were more applause and shouting in his direction.

"Huh?" Kurt looked around the circle dopily; catching Blaine's panicked expression but not understanding it.

"Ready for round two, Princess?" Puck purred from across the circle and Kurt's eyelashes flickered shut at the realization of what was happening.

"Wait!" Blaine burst out loudly. "I - I refuse – Um, restraint!" He clumsily pointed a finger at Brittany and lurched forward. "What she said!" Blaine yelled and scrambled past both girls to land heavily in Kurt's lap. "My turn," he breathed out, already cupping Kurt's jaw in his trembling hands.

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to focus on Blaine's dark eyes without going cross-eyed. "You – You can't just kiss who you want," he whispered to his best friend.

"Yes. Yes, I can. And I know exactly who I want to kiss, okay?" Blaine breathed out, his hooded gaze flicking between Kurt's lips and his eyes.

"Okay." Kurt barely got the word out before Blaine's plump lips were on his, parting them easily, dragging against his bottom lip. Blaine's tongue stroked against the tip of his, making Kurt gasp as his own body responded, practically vibrating out of his skin. He surged into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine, cradling his neck. Blaine whimpered and broke away to change direction, licking back in quickly as Kurt panted desperately, leaning into his touch, tipping Blaine backwards sure and strong all the way to the floor, pushing the empty bottle off to the side. Kurt struggled to get his legs unfolded but when he did, he pressed Blaine into the floor as the circle cheered and hooted with unabashed excitement. It must have been Santana, Kurt reasoned, that laid another hard slap to his ass, jerking him out of the heaven that was Blaine's kisses. Flushed, he looked up at the group, embarrassment flooding through him, but then he looked down at Blaine's hazel eyes fluttering open and he found he didn't regret one damn thing if it made Blaine look at him like that – like he was everything – like he was his.

"Get it, Hummel," Santana ordered.

Kurt's resolve broke and he slumped back down on Blaine with a giggle. He crawled backwards, pulling up a dazed Blaine to let Puck reset the bottle in the center. "Are you spinning or what?" Puck asked them. Blaine licked his lips and looked at Kurt who smiled serenely and let his gaze drop back to his best friend's mouth.

"Nah, we're out," said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"No _shit_, Sherlock."

"Finally," crowed Santana.

_Fin_


End file.
